The Two Lovers no one expected
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: they started out friends but will the turn into something more? sorry i suck at summaries Chasmine all the way
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV

"Music!" Amy squealed as we walked into my house, she plugged her iPod and played a really old Britney song

"Toxic really?" She nodded

"You remember the dance"

"Of Corse" we danced to the routine we made up so many years ago

_"I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic!"_ we sang leaning onto each other, literally unable to control our insanity then I heard it

"I knew you couldn't resist me King" Alek said coming down the stairs I ran to him like a kid running to an ice cream truck, I couldn't help myself, I jumped onto him hugging him putting me legs around his lower abdomen and my arms around his neck I kissed him, "Proves my point" Jasmine tried to pry me off I let her after a while

"Ok how much Crack did you take?" Paul asked I laughed

"None just a few beers—" they all looked at me like I was stupid "at that place downtown" I threw my arms around Jasmine, then I went over by Amy, c'mon let's do something"

"Well it can't be too bad" Amy said "Truth or dare!" typical Amy "Jasmine you first"

"Um Truth"

"Who is your crush?"

"Umm no one" she said blushing "Chloe"

"Dare" typical me,

"Ok um, I dare you to spend one hour, no breaks, sitting on Alek's lap" I got up quickly and sat on Alek's lap I put my feet over the arm of the chair, I looked at Alek

"Alek"

"Um Truth" Damn I was hoping he would pick dare

"Um, if we ordered food would you answer the door with no shirt?" I asked

"Yes" he smirked

"Amy"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to turn off all the lights in every room upstairs and down here and close the blinds and then kiss Paul" Amy did as told she like it

"Paul"

"Truth"

"Do you like superman"

"YEAH! Chloe"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to, um say cheese" he looked scared

"Cheese" I was annoyed at Paul "Amy"

"Truth" I knew Amy too well

"Are you gona pick me next"

"Yes, Chloe"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jasmine" everyone but me and Jasmine OoOoOed

"Fine, Jasmine can I stand up?" she nodded, I got up and went over to her, I kissed her on the mouth, she kissed back for a minute then pulled away I stood up and went back to Alek taking my earlier position "Amy"

"Ugh, Dare"

"I dare you to slap yourself"

"WHY?"

"You know why" she slapped herself hard, I saw the red mark on her cheek

"I didn't mean that hard" I said "Is my hour almost done"

"It ended ten minutes ago" I got up off Alek and sat next to Amy

"Chloe truth or dare"

"Ugh, truth" she smiled devilishly

"Did you like the kiss with Jasmine" I stopped cold, saying no would be mean, saying yes wouldn't be lying but it would sound wrong, I just went with the truth.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good kisser" the shocked everyone "what?" I asked looking around

"Um, strange" Paul said, like he should be talking

"Ugh quit staring, Alek"

"Truth"

"What did you think of the kiss with Jasmine" he stopped cold

"It was hot" was all he said, he looked away ashamed, everyone's mouth dropped

"Jasmine" she thought it over obviously thinking the same thing, 'dare he makes me kiss her again, truth he asks me how I liked it' I could see the wheels turning in her head

"Truth" she finally said

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Yes, you were right she is a good kisser, even if you were only imagining it" again everyone's mouth dropped, I was still drunk so I thought nothing of it just that Jasmine is really cool and a really good kisser.

"Amy" she said

"Truth"

"Will you pick Chloe and tell her something if she says dare?"

"Sure what?" Jasmine whispered in Amy's ear just low enough for not even Alek to hear, she turned to me

"Chloe" naturally I said Dare

"Dare!" just after I said that I realized Jasmine was either drunk or high, I didn't care I just wanted to kiss her again, wow I was really drunk

"Kiss Jasmine" I was happy at this request, I scooted over to Jasmine and kissed her again, I could taste the wine she has been drinking, she had soft lips, and she even had a coconuty lip gloss on! I loved the taste of it, I put my hands on her neck, then realized we were being watched I pulled away blushing. Alek, Amy, and Paul, staring with their jaws open as far as they would go

"Didn't I say quit staring?" I was laughing Jasmine was too, we just thought the whole thing was funny,

"Don't stare its rude" Jasmine said, I still wanted to kiss her but I knew people were watching she smelled like pineapple. It was irresistible,

"Chloe" Amy's voice said it was far off, I barely heard it, but it was enough to get me out of my trance. "Chloe jeez you're staring at Jasmine"

"She smells like Piña Colada!" I whispered

"Great now can we watch a movie or should we go to sleep and let you and Jasmine make out?" she challenged me

"I like the second one" I said smiling

"Just pick a movie!" she said, I walked to the cabinet full of movies I carefully scanned the shelves I didn't like anything

"I don't want to watch any of these" I sat back down

"Ugh fine we'll just sleep then" Amy got cozy next to Paul and Alek got comfy in the chair, I got up and went to the fridge, I got out the wine my mom stored for special occasions and poured two glasses, for me and Jasmine, Jasmine took a glass and I took the other one, we chugged them down and I poured two more glasses, after we each had about four glasses of wine, we were dazed and making out, me on the counter, with my legs around her lower abdomen and my arms around her neck. We switched a few minutes before Alek came in,

"What the hell" he said; we stopped and ambushed him,

"Alek, you need to join us" I said seductively

"No thanks" he said looking at us like we were idiots, I was rubbing his chest

"Such strong muscles, a strong firm chest like yours could be useful, but I guess you like being alone" I walked back to the counter and hopped on Jasmine and I were making out again in no time, she was a better kisser than Alek AND she tasted like Piña Colada, I moved my tongue on the bottom of her lip for entry she opened and our tongues danced for a while, till Amy came in

"What. The. Hell?"


	2. Chapter 2 her dream come true

**I sadly don't own the nine lives of Chloe king, because if I did Jasmine would not be dead, and this story would be one of the episodes lol just R&R! **

Jasmine POV

Only a few minutes ago had I gotten myself drunk from my mom's special wine, and now I'm telling Alek to hurry up so we can get to Chloe's house. For some odd reason I was extra excited to see her well I knew I was drunk but this was strange. I was in the bathroom putting on some makeup, some mascara, some eye shadow, some of my new coconut lip gloss I got especially for this occasion, some Pineapple perfume, "Alek, sniff me, what do I smell like" he hesitated then sniffed me

"Um Piña Colada?" I smiled jumping up and down

"Yay! I was wondering if I combined my coconut lip gloss with the pineapple perfume I would get Piña Colada, I'm right!"

"Since when do you wear lip gloss?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me

"Since we met Chloe, now come on" I grabbed his arm pulling him, we got there and Chloe and Amy were dancing to Toxic by Britney Spears

_And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic!" _they sang as we came in

"I knew you couldn't resist me King" Alek said coming down the stairs I was right behind him Chloe ran to him like a kid running to an ice cream truck, she jumped onto him hugging him putting her legs around his lower abdomen and her arms around his neck and she kissed him, "Proves my point" I tried to pry her off I got her off after a while

"Ok how much Crack did you take?" Paul asked I laughed

"None just a few glasses of wine—" all but me looked at her like she was stupid I just laughed "at that place downtown" she threw her arms around me I smiled and laughed, then she went over by Amy, "c'mon let's do something" she said

"Well it can't be too bad" Amy said "Truth or dare!" typical Amy "Jasmine you first"

"Um Truth" I couldn't be the first to do dare

"Who is your crush?" _Chloe_ I thought,

"Umm no one" I said blushing "Chloe"

"Dare" typical Chloe

"Ok um, I dare you to spend one hour, no breaks, sitting on Alek's lap" she got up quickly and sat on Alek's lap she put her feet over the arm of the chair, she looked at Alek

"Alek"

"Um Truth"

"Um, if we ordered food would you answer the door with no shirt?" she asked

"Yes" he smirked

"Amy"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to turn off all the lights in every room upstairs and down here and close the blinds and then kiss Paul" Amy did as told she like it, I thought it was stupid

"Paul"

"Truth"

"Do you like superman"

"YEAH! Chloe"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to, um say cheese" he looked scared

"Cheese" I was annoyed at Paul "Amy"

"Truth" she knew Amy too well

"Are you gona pick me next"

"Yes, Chloe"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jasmine" everyone but me and her OoOoOed I was smiling on the inside, but I hid it

"Fine, Jasmine can I stand up?" I nodded, she got up and came over to me, she kissed me on the mouth, I kissed back for a minute, I remembered there were other people here, then pulled away she stood up and went back to Alek taking her earlier position "Amy"

"Ugh, Dare"

"I dare you to slap yourself"

"WHY?"

"You know why" she slapped herself hard, I saw the red mark on her cheek

"I didn't mean that hard" she said "Is my hour almost done"

"It ended ten minutes ago" she got up off Alek and sat next to Amy

"Chloe truth or dare"

"Ugh, truth" she smiled devilishly

"Did you like the kiss with Jasmine" she stopped cold; I was curious what she would say.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good kisser" that shocked everyone "what?" she asked looking around

"Um, strange" Paul said, like he should be talking

"Ugh quit staring, Alek"

"Truth"

"What did you think of the kiss with Jasmine" he stopped cold

"It was hot" was all he said, he looked away ashamed, everyone's mouth dropped

"Jasmine" I thought it over, 'dare he makes me kiss her again, truth he asks me how I liked it' I could almost feel the wheels turning in my head

"Truth" I finally said

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Yes, you were right she is a good kisser, even if you were only imagining it" again everyone's mouth dropped, Chloe was still drunk so she thought nothing of it.

"Amy" I said

"Truth"

"Will you pick Chloe and tell her something if she says dare?"

"Sure what?" I whispered in Amy's ear just low enough for not even Alek to hear, she turned to Chloe

"Chloe" naturally said Dare

"Dare!"

"Kiss Jasmine" she looked happy at this request, she scooted over to me and kissed me again, I could taste the wine she has been drinking, she had soft lips, and I loved the taste of it, I put my hands on her neck, then realized we were being watched I pulled away blushing. Alek, Amy, and Paul, staring with their jaws open as far as they would go

"Didn't I say quit staring?" Chloe was laughing I was too, we just thought the whole thing was funny,

"Don't stare its rude" I said, I still wanted to kiss her but I knew people were watching she was gorgeous. It was irresistible,

"Chloe" Amy said Chloe stopped staring at me "Chloe jeez you're staring at Jasmine"

"She smells like Piña Colada!" she whispered

"Great now can we watch a movie or should we go to sleep and let you and Jasmine make out?" she challenged her

"I like the second one" she said smiling

"Just pick a movie!" she said, Chloe walked to the cabinet full of movies she carefully scanned the shelves

"I don't want to watch any of these" she sat back down

"Ugh fine we'll just sleep then" Amy got cozy next to Paul and Alek got comfy in the chair, Chloe got up and went to the fridge, she got out some wine stored for special occasions and poured two glasses, for me and her, I took a glass and she took the other one, we chugged them down and she poured two more glasses, after we each had about four glasses of wine, we were dazed and making out, me on the counter, with my legs around her lower abdomen and my arms around her neck. We switched a few minutes before Alek came in,

"What the hell" he said; we stopped and ambushed him,

"Alek, you need to join us" Chloe said seductively

"No thanks" he said looking at us like we were idiots, I pouted, and she was rubbing his chest

"Such strong muscles, a strong firm chest like yours could be useful, but I guess you like being alone" I walked back to the counter and hopped on Chloe and I were making out again in no time, she was a better kisser than anyone AND she tasted like the wine, I moved my tongue on the bottom of her lip for entry she opened and our tongues danced for a while, we didn't battle for dominance like most people, we just let it flow, till Amy came in

"What. The. Hell?" she screamed, Paul came in after her, we didn't react we just kept making out

"Woah, that's hot" Paul said

"Chloe, Jasmine again I say what the hell" Amy was freaking out, I was on the counter and I saw Alek walk over to the wine glasses and bottle

"They're drunk," he said and rolled his eyes, I pulled away

"Alek you're welcome to join anytime" I said smiling Chloe nodded in agreement, Alek shook his head

"You two just need to lie down, and rest seriously, this is a new low, even if you're drunk" Alek suggested I pretended to think about it

"Nah no thanks" Chloe stuck out her tongue, I grabbed it with my mouth and sucked on it for a minute until she pulled it back in, we started to kiss again,

"Ok stop," Alek said pulling Chloe away, I held her near me

"Alek. Let. Go" I said serious now

"No" he said smirking then going serious again I got off the counter and kicked Alek he let go and I pulled Chloe back to me I may be drunk but that don't mean I don't know how to fight

"Thanks Jasmine" she said

"No problem," then I realized I was stroking her hair subconsciously, I stopped. She turned then and smiled at me, then kissed me again, not a whole make out session like we just had but a nice small kiss to know she cared Alek got up

"Well nice to know you're still intact" he said sarcastically

"Oh shut up" Chloe said, "don't grab me like that and try to take me away from Jasmine unless you really want to have your ribs broken"

"So what are you soul mates now?" Alek was dripping with sarcasm in every word

"Better than slaving away at your feet" Chloe said, everyone gasped, smiling,

"I know what will get out your anger and let you guys have fun, TRUTH OR DARE!" Amy shouted, I rolled my eyes

"Amy Truth or dare does not solve everything" Chloe glared at her

"It does when you're friends with me, let's go" she took Chloe's arm but then dropped it, she looked at me I raised an eyebrow "Don't kick me" she said grabbing Chloe's arm again pulling her into the living room, Amy plopped down on the couch I sat on the arm chair, and Chloe sat on top of me, in the way she was on Alek. I smiled and put my arms on her stomach

"Chloe you start" Paul said

"Okay um, Amy truth or dare"

"Um, truth" Amy's smile was so big I thought it was stuck like that

"Ok um, do you like any other boys besides Paul?" I thought that was a little mean Amy's smile dropped

"Um… I kind of like Tyler from Spanish, but that's it" she added quickly

"So I'm still first" Paul asked Amy leaned in ad kissed him

"Of course you are you always are" she kissed him again this time longer than the first and more into it I shielded my eyes

"Gross" Chloe said doing the same, Amy gave us a look

"Oh and you two making out in the kitchen isn't?" she had a point

"I see your point now can we move on" Chloe said Amy rolled her eyes

"Yeah, Jasmine truth or dare" I thought about it

"Truth" I said after a minute

"Ok this is for both of you two" she pointed at me and Chloe with two fingers "Ok I have two questions, are you guys still drunk is the first" she looked at us expectantly

"Not at much as before it's starting to wear off, I still feel a little woozy though" I said raising my hand

"What she said" Chloe nodded

"Ok second are you two full on gay now? Like together" I didn't know what to say but luckily Chloe said something first

"I'm willing to try it out if Jasmine is" she looked up at me,

"Uh yeah, totally" I stuttered, it's not that I didn't want to try it out I really did want to I was just scared of it, of what people would say of what people would think, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chloe kissed my cheek

"It'll be fine" she whispered I nodded and smiled

"Is it my turn or Chloe's" I asked

"Yours" Amy said

"Ok, Alek" I smiled again

"What?" his head snapped up I rolled my eyes

"Truth or Dare"

"Oh, um dare"

"Ok I dare you to take off your shirt and show us your so called '6pack'" I put air quotes around 6pack, he did as told, I decided to have a little fun

"Maybe they're invisible" I said trying to hold back a laugh (and failing) Chloe and Amy were laughing now as well

"I'll have you know that's hurtful" Chloe rolled her eyes

"You're just cranky because no girl will kiss you" she teased

"Well if you weren't macking on my cousin, you would see strait and realize I'm the better kisser" he smirked, me an Chloe looked at each other than back at Alek and started laughing

"Hey I just thought of something" everyone looked at me "How are we gona tell Chloe's mom and my mom?"

"Tell me what?"…..

**Oooh which mom is it, guess in the review, what do you think will happen?**


	3. A long night

Chloe POV

_Tell me what?"…_

"Mom" I shouted we were so engulfed in what we were doing we didn't hear her come in

"Hi, I was going to ask you how everything was going, but I see you were all occupied and now you have something to tell me"

"Um… could we do it alone… later please" I begged, now realizing I was still on Jasmines lap, I stood up and pulled my mom into the kitchen "Mom I will tell you later I promise, I just don't want to do it here and now at this moment" my mom nodded and walked into the living room

"Alright your night is cut short, go home" she gestured dramatically towards the door, the all got up and got their stuff and left Jasmine stopped and asked me

"Should I stay?" only so I could hear, I shook my head and she left with Alek

"Alright we are alone now spill" she said sitting down on one of the bar stools next to the island

"Ok" I took a deep breath "Mom… I'm… I-I" I took another deep breath and just let it out "Mom I'm gay" her eyes got wide, I was just glad she didn't send me to my room and lock me in there with nothing to eat until I wasn't gay

"Ok, honey I know how you're young and you want to have fun and let loose, but are you sure?" she had a lot of hope in her eyes, and I hated to crush it but I had to

"Yes mom I'm sure, that is also why I was on Jasmine's lap"

"So Jasmine is… too" I nodded

"For all I know she is telling her mom right now, but I can't be sure, her mother is strict no one knows what she will do to her" my mom got even more scared "Mom I'm not going to lie to you anymore about this, I- I love her mom I didn't know it till it happened, but I really do love her"

"Chloe I'm not mad at you, a little scared and unsure, but not mad, I'm just glad I heard it from you and not from someone else, or suddenly finding you kissing another girl. I'm glad you told me right away" she smiled

"Please tell me you're not going to send me to rehab are you?" she chuckled

"No, never I could never do that. But one thing I will do is pressure you to tell me how this happened"

"Well I got drunk with your wine that you save for special times, and Jasmine was already drunk when she got here, then Amy suggested truth or dare and we did that, and she dared me to kiss Jasmine, and I felt it, a spark I thought it would just be another thing that girls dared themselves to do, but I was wrong, after I did it I never wanted to stop, I felt the spark and I knew" my mom never intervened she just sat there listening, I think she was in shock.

"Honey" she finally said "I understand that, and I'm not going to stop you, and yes it will take a lot of time for me to get used to you being… you know, but I'm willing to try" yup it was official, I have the best mom ever.

"I officially have _the_ best mom ever" I smiled hugging her

"You know this changes nothing about school or work right?" she smirked

"I know, I didn't plan on it" I smiled and went up to my room, I got under the covers and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out, dreaming of my beloved Jasmine

Jasmine POV

"Should I stay?" I asked Chloe she shook her head I walked out and waited just to make sure she was alright

"—Spill" her mom said

"Ok" she took a deep breath "Mom… I'm… I-I" she took another deep breath and just let it out "Mom I'm gay"

"Ok, honey I know how you're young and you want to have fun and let loose, but are you sure?" her mom sounded hopeful

"Yes mom I'm sure, that is also why I was on Jasmine's lap"

"So Jasmine is… too"

"For all I know she is telling her mom right now, but I can't be sure, her mother is strict no one knows what she will do to her"

"Mom I'm not going to lie to you anymore about this, I- I love her mom I didn't know it till it happened, but I really do love her" at this I smiled, Chloe loved me.

"Chloe I'm not mad at you, a little scared and unsure, but not mad, I'm just glad I heard it from you and not from someone else, or suddenly finding you kissing another girl. I'm glad you told me right away" with this I left to go tell my mom

I got home and unlocked the door

"Mom" I called "Are you home I gota tell you something" she came out of her office

"Yes" she said

"I know you will _not_ be happy hearing this…" I trailed off as she sat down on the couch she patted the seat next to her telling me to sit down

"Jasmine Alek told me about you and Chloe, he was concerned about you being drunk, and he texted me what happened"

"How much did he tell you?" I asked so I would know what to actually tell my mother

"He told me how Amy dared you two to kiss, and then did It again, then how you and Amy had multiple glasses of wine and were kissing in the kitchen"

"Is that it?" she nodded her head "Ok well there is more, after the kissing in the kitchen we started to go back to being ourselves, the drunkenness wore off, and I- I- I'm gay, and I love Chloe, and I know how upset you are going to be at me but—" I stopped when I saw her face it wasn't mad or upset or sad it was sort of happy looking "you're not mad?" I asked

"Of course not Jasmine, I can't control these things, as much as I would like to I can't and I know how much you love her, I could see it for a while even if you couldn't" I was surprised "Jasmine Alek sent me more just as you were leaving Chloe's house he sent me everything that happened, why did you stay in front after everyone else left?"

"I was making sure her mother didn't hit her with a cane or something"

"What did you hear?"

"She told her mom and her mom was pretty ok with it, and then she said that she loved me"

"To you?"

"No she said it to her mother" Valentina stood up

"I'm happy for you, but don't let this get in the way of your duties" I nodded "Now I have to leave for a meeting with some of the other Mai leaders I will be back next Saturday " she nodded and walked out the door, after she shut the door Alek came out of his room

"Alek" I said sternly he held up his hands in surrender I rolled my eyes "Alek I'm not mad at you" I hugged him he hugged me back "Thank you" I let go and went to Chloe's

I climbed in her window, she wasn't there, and she was downstairs with her mother. Perfect, I opened her laptop she was previously talking to Amy; I opened a word document and typed:

_Chloe I was here, just wanted to let you know that my mom was actually very consent about this, I hope it works_

_I love you too, Jasmine _

I left and went on her roof I heard her say goodnight to her mother and come upstairs, I heard the welcome melody her laptop made when she opened it I heard her laugh and say "I hope so too" I smiled I couldn't help myself… I laughed and gave myself away

"Jasmine get in here" she said I pretended I didn't hear it until she said "Jasmine I know you can hear me" I laughed and swooped in her window

"Hi" I breathed and sat on her bed

"So your mom was totally ok with it?" I nodded

"Yeah, I thought she was going to yell at me or something" I chuckled

"I'm just glad that my mom is so patient and caring, although I'm not so sure how patient or caring she will be if I tell her 'hey mom I have claws and am part of an ancient race called the Mai, oh and did I mention I have nine lives one of which is gone because I fell off of Coit Tower' no I don't think so" I laughed

"Well if you say it like that you might be in a little trouble, I gota go I promised Alek I wouldn't stay all night on Uniter duty, someone new is coming" I stood up and was about to leave but Chloe grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to her, she kissed me on the lips, we stayed like that for a while making out on her bed, I didn't realize how long we were there like that until Alek texted me saying

**Alek:****I thought you said you wouldn't stay  
>Me: I'm not just got caught up with Chloe<br>Alek: Let me guess you were making out with her on her bed, gross just come home**

"Well Alek is pissed at me, so I gota go" I pecked her on the lips before going

Chloe POV

I saved the word document that Jasmine typed. I opened my E-mail and started typing an E-mail to Jasmine:

_The 10 things I love most about Jasmine_

_Her beautiful and bouncy personality_

_Her beautiful silky hair_

_Her sense of style_

_Her melodic voice_

_The way she kisses_

_How feisty she is_

_How graceful she is_

_Her smile_

_Her laugh_

_And her love for Chloe King_

I smiled as I typed this and I listened to Hallucination by Ke$ha so I added

_Once upon a time, I met the love of my life  
>and I don't even know<br>the right words to describe  
>is Romeo Juliet at first sight<em>

At the end I sent it and went to sleep dreaming of Jasmine and how wonderful she was

I woke up to the sound of my mother raping on my door

"Chloe get up or you're going to be late!" I saw the time and threw the covers off of my bed I went into my closet and picked out a black outfit with a red tank top underneath I pulled on some knee high boots, and put on a few necklaces I didn't even bother taking a shower, I just put my hair in a messy bun, I grabbed my phone and saw I had two texts from Amy, on said what happened with your mom and the other said c'mon I need details.

I grabbed my bag and left throwing a "Love you" over my shoulder as I walked out

I was about half way down the steps when Jasmine came out of nowhere I almost had a heart attack

"Really now you're doing it, I swear I'm gona lose my next life because of a heart attack from one of you" I smiled pecking her on the lips before heading off to school she followed often looking over my shoulder to see what I was texting to Amy

**Me: I'm walking to school with Jasmine  
>Amy: OMIGOD does that mean your mom was ok with it?<br>Me: yeah she was surprisingly calm so was Jasmines mom  
>Amy: wow I thought her mom would beat her or something <strong>(Jasmine gasps)  
><strong>Me: Amy you should know by now that someone is always reading my texts<br>Amy: Oh sorry Jazzy **

I rolled my eyes, and put my phone in my bag. We got to school and walked to my locker where Amy was waiting for me

"Aww, look at you two, now you're even dressing the same" I looked at our outfits they were surprisingly similar not completely identical but close.

"Wow, what a cowinkydink" I said smiling, Alek came behind Amy, he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped

"Ok please don't do that, now I know how Chloe feels" she left leaving me with Jasmine and Alek

"Valentina says training tonight, midnight" he smirked "You know I always thought Jasmine would end up with Matt from the L.A. Pride"

"Really Matt, you mean the Irish one who kisses like a dead fish?" Jasmine smirked back "And you know what Mimi said yesterday? She said she wanted to see you Alek, so she can tell you something very important" she pointed down the hall at Mimi, who gestured Alek to come to her Alek went over to her

"So is training gona be hard or are we doing something easy for once" she rolled her eyes

"Chloe we have been doing the easy stuff, and unless you want to go into dodging knives and swords I suggest you close your mouth"

"Well it seems easier that running across rooftops" she put her hands on her hips and smiled

"Fine we will do that tonight, but you'll see how hard it is" she winked and walked away I got my books out of my locker, and closed my locker. Alek came over to me

"Please tell me Jasmine isn't making you dodge swords and knives" he said I nodded

"Well I asked her to I thought it would be easier than running across rooftops" I chuckled

"Well you're wrong; you're gona get your ass kicked to the ground" he winked and walked away… what is with everyone and winking today? I went to homeroom, and sat in back trying to tune out Amy while she was talking about her date with Paul last night, I was focusing on the beautiful Mai in front of me, once I finally tuned out Amy Jasmine turned around,

"Alek told you you're going to get your ass kicked tonight right?" I nodded, unable to speak she rolled her eyes, and it took everything I had not to kiss her right then and there. The rest of the day was a breeze, a quick test in geometry witch I was sure I got a B on. And then the walk home, Jasmine thought she was unknown behind me, but I could hear her heart beat and her footsteps, so I quickly turned around grabbing her neck and kissing her, I let her go and we both started laughing

"Nice try, but you're close enough I could hear your heartbeat and footsteps" I pointed down at her feet, I was walking backwards, surprisingly not walking into anything, I just kept staring at Jasmine until she turned me around, we got to my house and went to my room, after I told my mom about the test. We walked into my room throwing our stuff on the floor, and started talking about random stuff we wouldn't even remember the next day.

My mom walked in at around 4:30

"Jasmine you're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like" she offered Jasmine said yes and thanked my mom she walked out and down the stairs. I heard a crash and my mom swearing.

We talked some more until my mom called us down, there was KFC sitting on the table, we sat down and talked, my mom got to know Jasmine. After that Jasmine got a text from Alek and we went upstairs. We got her stuff and kissed for a few minutes, no matter how much we kissed I would never get used to how soft and gentle she is when she kisses me, and how smooth her lips are and frankly I don't want to. She left after a while. And I called Amy

**Me: Hey Amy  
>Amy: Hey Clo how'd your day with Jazzy go?<br>Me: good she stayed for dinner and my mom just loves her  
>Amy: Really, o my god wait you still haven't told me about how it went with your mom<br>Me: Amt I'm not going to tell you what I told my mom, its personal plus I don't really want to I know where like best friends and all but still  
>Amy: Clo you need to woman up, and tell me<br>Me: Really Amy "Woman up" seriously that was a little lame  
>Amy: fine give me a short summary<br>Me: fine, I told my mom about me and Jasmine, and she asked are you sure and I said yeah and I then said that I love Jasmine, then a little while later I went into my room and there was a word document that Jazzy wrote and it said that she loved me too, and then we sort of kissed on my bed for a while until Alek texted her and she left, ok and now here we are talking  
>Amy: wow I'm coming over<br>Me: Amy no **she hung up before I could say anything

I waited for Amy to come she came a half hour later

"So you really love Jasmine" she asked after she made herself comfy on my bed

"Well yeah, it's like you and Paul, I didn't know until it happened" then my phone lit up and started playing I Hate This Part by the pussycat dolls it was a text from Brian

_Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me tomorrow morning before you go to school_ I texted back saying yes

"Who was that" Amy asked

"Brian, he wants to meet for coffee tomorrow morning I said yes" Amy gasped

"Why?"

"Well I gota tell him that I'm gay somehow" I smiled "I'm willing to give up Brian for Jasmine easy I would rather lose a human that I can't be with than the love of my life that I can be with, do the math it comes out to Jasmine" I pretended to weigh the two on my hands

"Well I'm glad you found love, but is it true love" that gave me an idea, I got out my iPod and put it in the dock I turned it up and the new song by Ke$ha and Katy Perry True Love played

_I think about you all the time  
>one look my knees get weak practically die<br>so hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true  
>true true<br>how do I tell, tell you  
>when I can't speak<br>I'm terrified cos if I  
>say the wrong thing<br>you might see how hard I'm trying  
>is this made up or true love<br>is this true love  
>is this true love<br>_Jasmine walked in just after we sang this and smirked we ignored her and kept singing_  
>walk by and I'm a nervous wreck<br>the way you smell  
>the way you dress<br>(so perfect)  
><em>"Ok so when were you planning on inviting me to this little party?" I gestured her over to me and she sat next to me and we started singing again_  
>my tongue is tired cos I can't<br>translate these feelings inside  
>I-I-oh<br>_Jasmine laid her head down on my lap, and smiled up at me _  
>I can't speak<br>I'm terrified cos if I  
>say the wrong thing<br>you might see how hard I'm trying  
>is this made up or true love<br>is this true love  
>is this true love<br>_We all started laughing in between each word_  
>I want to tell you my secrets and tell you everything,<br>my heart is racing I'm waiting for some time from you  
>how do I say your too my,<br>tell me you feel it too my (true love)_

_I can't speak  
>I'm terrified cos if I<br>say the wrong thing  
>you might see how hard I'm trying<br>is this made up or true love  
>is this true love<br>is this true love_

We finally finished the song and it flipped to Ke$ha in we r who we r I turned it down a little bit

"So why'd you play that song?" Amy asked

"I have my reasons" I smiled

"Seriously why" she pressed

"Ugh fine I just wanted to see how Jazzy would react" she looked at me like I was stupid

"Really you wanted to know how I would react?" she raised an eyebrow, I shrugged she rolled her eyes

"Hey did you get my e-mail?" I asked her

"No I didn't check it yet this week"

"Oh" was all I said

"Why?"

"I just sent you something a few days ago" I smiled and started running my fingers through her hair

"You know that feels really good" Jasmine was referring to me running my fingers through her hair, I smiled

"Ok you two are pretty weird, but I guess I shouldn't be talking" she smiled

"Yeah" I said not even looking up at her, just then Alek swooped in

"Training time" he said looking at me and Jasmine. Jasmine got up and said ok

"Goodbye Amy"

"Wait! What am I supposed to do until you get back?"

"We will be back around 3 in the morning just sleep or something" Jasmine said climbing on the roof Alek behind her and me behind him

"Ok we are going to the park and we are gona do dodging swords and knives, good luck Chloe" Alek gave me an evil look then took off

"He's not kidding, it's very hard, when I first tried I almost lost my head" she pecked me on the lips and took off behind Alek, I waited a little bit trying to not freak out and after a few minutes I followed. I finally got there

"So finally decided to show" Alek said with a smirk

"It's ok I was like this when I did it" Jasmine tried to reassure me

"Ok what Jasmine said is giving me second thoughts" I gave a nervous smile

"Well you have too we already prepared" Alek said stubbornly

"If I didn't know better I'd say you want me to lose another life" I crossed my arms over my chest, then at in-human speed he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder "Alek put me down" I was hitting his back, it didn't have much effect, and Jasmine was laughing her head off

"Not a chance" even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was smirking

"Alek I'm serious" I said not fighting anymore, I knew it was no use Jasmine was walking behind him and me smiling I didn't know why

Jasmine POV

I was smiling, Chloe was over Alek's shoulder and I was walking behind them, I didn't really know where Alek was taking us. I couldn't help but smile, Chloe was dangling behind him and I could tell she was wondering why I was smiling,

"What?" I asked after a while

"Nothing" Chloe just looked to the side

"I know you're thinking about something" I pressed still smiling

"Yeah I'm wondering why you're smiling, do you even know where he's taking me?" I shrugged she rolled her eyes

"Hey Alek" she asked "this is really straining my neck could you let me down?"

"Nice try" He said

"Alek she's serious, I've been like that before it really does hurt your neck" I helped he sighed and let her down she came to me putting her arm around my shoulders, I grabbed her head and kissed her, she kissed back

"Seriously?" Alek asked I pulled away

"Like I said welcome to join anytime" I laughed

"Like _I _said no thanks" he shook his head

"Your loss" I smirked he rolled his eyes

"I think I'll live" he said rolling his eyes once more

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Chloe said, I kissed her again

"Keep it up and you'll be on my shoulder again" Alek said

"Hey Jasmine kissed me" she said defensively

"Either way" he stopped walking and I ran into him

"What the hell" I said regaining my balance.

"Shh" he shushed me I looked in the direction he was looking, I saw a figure with a hood looking in our direction, and suddenly there were two more in front of us, the hooded one was walking slowly towards us. The other two started attacking I did a roundhouse kick on one of them I punched him then did another kick, he ran away after that. Chloe didn't know what to do until the hooded one came closer, I recognized him from a previous battle. He went up behind Chloe and held a knife up to her throat

"See I knew we should have done the dodging knives and swords!" Alek whined I nudged him in the ribs

"Really you're complaining about this _now?"_ I yelled at him

"Not… now… guys" Chloe choked out

"Let's see how many lives you have left" an all too familiar voice said

"Well, well, well Whitley Rezza strikes again" I said starting to be amused "Every time you try to kill us you end up failing it's a wonder you haven't died yet"

"Yes well this time I plan to succeed"

"Where have I heard that before" I saw Alek move behind him he had his claws out and was ready I nodded and he quickly slit his throat "Well then let's get Chloe home before anything else happens" I grabbed Chloe's arm and tried to pull her she stayed there "Come on Chloe" she still didn't move, I moved in front of her she wasn't even looking at anything just straight ahead "Alek carry her I don't think she will be moving any time soon" I said Alek picked her up bridal style and carried her. About halfway there she started to come back

"Wha-What's happening?" she said she started to squirm in Alek's arms, Alek tried to set her down gently on her feet, but she was wiggling so much she landed on her back. I helped her up

"Chloe are you alright?"

"I feel dizzy, but…" she rubbed her head "I think I'll live, who are you though" she pointed to Alek "Jasmine who is he!" she ran behind me this was going to be a long night…


	4. I'm inlove with her

Jasmine POV

"Chloe this is Alek, my cousin" I nodded and smiled

"He's freaky" Alek looked offended

"Says the girl with 8 lives left to live" Chloe was next to me now.

"You're sure he's your cousin? What if he's faking!" she threw her hands up in emphasis

"Chloe if he has his own room in my apartment and Valentina knows him I think he's safe" I reassured her

"Kay, but I'm keeping an eye on him" she said nervously

"They all do" he smirked, I shoved him

"Now is not the time Alek" he gave me an innocent look, we walked back to the apartment

"What do you think happened?" I asked Alek while we were walking he shrugged

"I don't know maybe she went into shock after hearing Rezza's name because Brian is his son" I thought it over

"That's a good lead keep that one, we might need to explain all this to Valentina"

"No duh of course we will" he threw his hands up to emphasize but Chloe kicked them down with her foot "OUCH! Damn Chloe what was that for"

"I follow my instincts and I thought you were gona do something to Jasmine" Alek rolled his eyes

"The only thing I'm doing is talking to her, plus I'm glad you got better at your aim" he smiled, I rolled my eyes, even when Chloe doesn't know who he is they still squabble like old times

"Good to see you two haven't changed even though Chloe doesn't know who you are" I said

"What?" Chloe asked now at my side "What about me, Hey Jazzy what would you think if I changed my hair color to maybe blue" she looked at me expectantly

"Go ahead I don't care, just don't straiten it or anything I like it curly and wavy" I stroked it, she chuckled

"Don't worry" we got to the apartment

"Mom, are you home" she walked out

"Yes" she stopped behind the couch

"We had a little incident with the Order and Chloe now doesn't remember Alek" I pointed to Chloe

"Oh well this isn't good, and frankly I don't know how to get around this." Valentina admitted "but I have to go anyways" she opened the door and walked out of the apartment I raised an eyebrow

"Ok that was weird" I turned to Chloe "You can stay here tonight, I'll call your mom" she nodded and walked off I got her phone and called her mom and told her that Chloe was staying here tonight she said ok and I hung up I walked into my room, Chloe was picking a song from my iPod she ended up putting on I threw up in Paris Hiltons closet by Ke$ha she turned it up as high as it would go, then plopped on my bed with a magazine, I laughed and pulled up a beanie bag and did the same on it

We did that for about an hour until Alek came in and said to turn it down, we both said no then shooed him out of the room, then we did some other girl stuff.

"I know the perfect song" Chloe said then went to the dock, she messed around with it for a while until she put it back in and turned it up it was Britney Spears When I found you, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed she started kissing me we plopped on the bed she was on top somehow she never broke the kiss, we made out like that until her phone rang she answered it

"Hello?" she said

"Chloe where are you, you haven't picked up your phone for the past hour and a half" it was Amy, she almost screamed into the phone

"Who is this?" she asked oh great she doesn't remember Amy either

"Amy silly" Amy sounded worried

"I don't know an Amy" I took the phone from her

"Amy it's Jasmine, yeah we got into an incident with the Order and now she doesn't remember some people"

"She doesn't remember me?"

"Nope not you or Alek"

"What about Paul"

"Let me check" I covered the phone with my hand "Do you know a Paul" I asked her calmly

"Who?"

"No she doesn't remember Paul either"

"Oh no, I'm coming over there" she hung up before I could protest I gave Chloe her phone back

"What was that about" she asked hands crossed over her chest, she was still on top of me obviously not planning on moving anytime soon

"It was your best friend Amy, she was worried about you" she raised an eyebrow

"I don't have a friend named Amy"

"Yes you do, you've know her since you were two you two share everything together, Man I hope you remember her and Alek and Paul soon"

"Who's Paul?" her hands were running up and down on my stomach I loved the feel, but I didn't show it, but it was hard not to smile

"Amy's boyfriend and your other friend" she rolled her eyes and kissed me again I put my hands around her neck and deepened the kiss her hands were on my shoulders. Guilty Pleasure by Ke$ha was playing when Amy walked in we were still making out and Chloe was running her hands up and down my arms

"Ok gross" she shielded her eyes, me and Chloe laughed as Chloe got off of me and we sat up

"Sorry we thought someone would have informed us before you came barging in" I said

"Is that Amy?" Chloe asked pointing at Amy I nodded

"Yeah she's your best friend" I walked over to Amy

"What happened that she can't remember me?" she put her hands on her hips

"Incident with the Order, we hope she will get her memory back by tomorrow until then she is staying here" Amy gave me a look "What?" I asked

"With you in your room, on your bed alone with the door closed"

"Jeez Alek is across the hall and plus I wouldn't go that far" I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes I changed the song to Forgotten by Avril Lavinge just to annoy Alek (He hates this song more that the Order, ok not really but… you know what I mean) he pounded on the door a second later and we all started laughing

"Turn it off!" he yelled

"Sorry Alek I can't hear you!" I yelled back and turned it up louder, this time he opened the door and took the iPod out of the dock and walked out with the iPod "Hey give it back!" I went after him

Chloe POV

"I know the perfect song" I said then went to the dock, I messed around with it for a while until I put it back in and turned it up it was Britney Spears When I found you, I grabbed Jasmines arm and pulled her to the bed I started kissing me we plopped on the bed I was on top and I never broke the kiss, we made out like that until my phone rang I answered it

"Hello?" I said

"Chloe where are you, you haven't picked up your phone for the past hour and a half" it was Amy, she almost screamed into the phone

"Who is this?" I asked it was fun pretending I didn't know them except Jasmine

"Amy silly" Amy sounded worried

"I don't know an Amy" Jasmine took the phone from me

"Amy it's Jasmine, yeah we got into an incident with the Order and now she doesn't remember some people" I loved Jasmines voice it was hypnotizing

"She doesn't remember me?" Amy said

"Nope not you or Alek" Jasmine was calm like always I loved that about her

"What about Paul"

"Let me check" she covered the phone with her hand "Do you know a Paul" she asked me calmly

"Who?" I pretended to not know Paul either, I had a little plan if I pretended I didn't know them long enough they would leave me alone and I would just have Jasmine

"No she doesn't remember Paul either"

"Oh no, I'm coming over there" she hung up before Jasmine could protest She gave me my phone back

"What was that about" I asked hands crossed over my chest, I was still on top of her obviously not planning on moving anytime soon I didn't want to I liked being on top of her

"It was your best friend Amy, she was worried about you" I raised an eyebrow

"I don't have a friend named Amy" I protested

"Yes you do, you've know her since you were two you two share everything together, Man I hope you remember her and Alek and Paul soon"

"Who's Paul?" I started to rub my hands over her stomach, I knew she liked it one because she didn't stop me and two I could see her trying to hold back a smile

"Amy's boyfriend and your other friend" I rolled my eyes and kissed her again she put her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss my hands were on her shoulders. Guilty Pleasure by Ke$ha was playing when Amy walked in we were still making out and I was running my hands up and down her arms ready to take her shirt off if needed *wink wink*

"Ok gross" she shielded her eyes, me and Jasmine laughed as I got off of her and we sat up

"Sorry we thought someone would have informed us before you came barging in" Jasmine said

"Is that Amy?" I asked pointing at Amy Jasmine nodded

"Yeah she's your best friend" she walked over to Amy

"What happened that she can't remember me?" she put her hands on her hips

"Incident with the Order, we hope she will get her memory back by tomorrow until then she is staying here" Amy gave her 'the look' "What?" she asked

"With you in your room, on your bed alone with the door closed" what did Amy think we would do?

"Jeez Alek is across the hall and plus I wouldn't go that far" she put my hands on her beautifully shaped hips and rolled her eyes she changed the song to Forgotten by Avril Lavinge just to annoy Alek (He hates this song more that the Order, ok not really but… you know what I mean) he pounded on the door a second later and we all started laughing

"Turn it off!" he yelled

"Sorry Alek I can't hear you!" Jasmine yelled back and turned it up louder, this time he opened the door and took the iPod out of the dock and walked out with the iPod "Hey give it back!" she went after him. I was laughing my head off, so was Amy.

"So having fun with Jasmine?" she asked me sitting on the beanie bag

"Yeah she is the best I like being alone with her, I can finally bring out the fun teenager side in her" I smiled "Her fun side is better than her fighter side, even though I like both"

"What's the difference between the two?" Amy asked

"Her fun side is free and high spirited and daring to take a chance, her fighter side is locks up the fun side and puts it in a cell and throws away the key" I thought for a moment "Plus her fighter side scares me sometimes, she is so serious and willing to die, it's scary"

"And why do you like the fun side better" I gave her a look

"What are you my therapist?"

"For now, now spill" silly Amy always eager for details

"Why would I spill my heart out to a teenager I don't even know" she was trying to test me I wasn't going to let her win

"Ugh, come on please!" I shook my head; she gave me a pleading look

"Ugh fine, you're just so… weird it's hard to resist" I scooted in another beanie bag in front of her "I like her fun side better because, she actually laughs and smiles and haves a good time, and I just love her smile. Her beautiful laugh her dreamy eyes, her hypnotizing voice, her perfectly shaped body, her silky hair, her smooth lips; I get all of those when I get her fun side out"

"Aww that is just soo sweet" I chuckled

"Again why am I pouring the inner secrets of my heart to a teenager I don't know" she shrugged

"Let's do a game that Paul made up I ask a question you ask a question, someone doesn't answer game over" I nodded "Ok me first, um What is your favorite thing about Jasmine?" I thought for a moment

"Her laugh, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple, what personalities do you like best on Jasmine?"

"Happy, Sad and Funny" she gave me a confused look "what do you like about Paul?"

"Jasmine said you didn't know him"

"I don't but she did say you two were boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Ok then his love for comics, why do you like those three things on Jasmine"

"Happy, because I love hearing her laugh, Sad because I can comfort her, and Funny because… I don't know why. Ok um why do you like Paul?"

"He is funny and cute. Why do you like Jasmine?"

"She is beautiful, she is just the most perfect M- person on the planet" she raised an eyebrow

"It's ok I know about the Mai"

"Ok then what is Paul's favorite color"

"Green, what's your favorite color"

"Black, how old is you"

"Sixteen, what is the best time you had with Jasmine"

"Just now, when you came in and we were making out on the bed, what was your favorite time with Paul?"

"When he took me on a date to the pier we sat on the beach and went to the aquarium then to a nice restaurant, ok what was the worst time you had with Jasmine" that stopped me I didn't know, I don't think I had a bad time with Jasmine

"I don't think I've had a bad time with her yet" Amy scoffed

"Oh come on, everyone has a bad time" I put my hands up in question

"Not me and Jasmine"

"Huh I guess that's good" Just then Jasmine came in iPodless

"He wouldn't give it back, Amy can we use yours?" she asked Amy got up and took her iPod out of her purse and put it in the dock she played a _really_ old Britney Spears song called Lucky and I mean _really, really_ old. We all started reading Magazines; Dang Jasmine has a lot of them. We could read them all day and barely finish half.

"Jasmine" I said after a half hour of reading and listening to Britney,

"Yeah" I stood up and motioned her outside she followed as soon as I closed the door I cornered her

"I'll bet Alek really did give you your iPod back" I was so close to her, I could feel her breathing she nodded, I liked it when I left her speechless

Jasmine POV

"I'll bet Alek really did give you your iPod back" She was so close it took everything I had to not kiss her right then and there, I could feel her warm breath on my face, I couldn't speak all I did was nod she smiled

"Then why did you say he didn't?" I still couldn't speak she was so close "I'm waiting" she whispered I opened my mouth but could only manage a little squeak, she had me in the position Alek had her in when he tested if she was Mai, one hand next to my head the other on my lower abdomen.

Although this time no one stopped her from kissing me I didn't want anyone too, if they did I'd kill them (Ok not really but I would be really mad) my heartbeat was going faster than a hummingbirds, I could barely breath. I have six million magazines in my room and they all say the same thing.

Fast heartbeat shortness of breath, your head spinning, never wanting to stop, all signs of true love. But they are magazines what do they know, but then again all the symptoms are there. Then all too soon Chloe pulled away, I couldn't help myself I pulled her back in.

Then Alek came out I didn't react Chloe tried to but I didn't let her, I didn't want this to end. Then Amy came out,

"Rally guys, you leave for an hour just to make out" An hour really, I didn't even realize how long we'd been out here; I was pissed off at all the distractions.

"An hour, really we were out here that long?" Chloe pulled back and strode back in my room all except Alek followed behind Alek went back to his room

"Honestly you two are insane" Amy was pretending to scold us, but I could see her almost oozing joy and excitement

"hey it didn't start that way" Chloe protested Amy put her hands on her hips and gave her the look "I took her out there to ask her a question, but it turned into a make out session"

"I don't see why you're so defensive about it" I questioned

"Well Amy doesn't need to be snooping in everyone's personal lives"

"Amy says she just wanted to know what was taking you two so long" Chloe gave her a look

"And does Amy have to talk in third person" Amy smiled

"Only when her best friend is making out with her other friend in the hallway"

"Yeah well your best friend is leaving" she turned to get her stuff "I'll see you late Jazzy" she kissed me once more before leaving when I was sure she couldn't hear me I said to Amy

"I knew she was lying" she was confused

"What?"

"She said she forgot you Alek and Paul right" she nodded "Well if you were forgotten she wouldn't have said 'best friend' in that sentence" Amy understood and we went back to doing some girly things

Chloe POV

I got home and took a shower, and then I put on some black Pjs. I got on my laptop to find an E-mail from Jasmine it read

_Thanks, I really like that I wish I could name the same things but the list would be too long. Chloe King here is a few_

_One: your ambition_

_Two: your love of people and your desire to be kind_

_Three: your kiss_

_Four: your irresistible smile_

_When we made out like that in the hall way I couldn't help myself it was impossible for me to stop… I love you_

_Jasmine _

I smiled at that last part, I don't just love Jasmine I'm _in_-love with her, but I won't say it till I know she feels the same, I might have a long wait

Jasmine POV

Why did I have to be in-love with Chloe, it was hard enough just being her girlfriend but now I'm head over heels in-love with her and I swear to Beset if she doesn't feel the same I will give myself up to the Order.


	5. Telling Brian

Chloe POV

"Chloe get up your going to be late for school!" my mom was yelling, I quickly got up took a shower and got dressed, I put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a purple tank top I put on some flats and a few necklaces. I walked downstairs grabbing a piece of toast on my way out

"I love you" my mom called

"Implied" I yelled back, I walked to school and go to my locker I didn't see Jasmine anywhere.

All through homeroom and my next two classes I didn't see her then lunch came and I saw a flash of her through a door way, I grabbed my bag and followed her. I followed her for a few minutes until she walked into a classroom I looked in the window she was alone writing in a note book and talking to herself. I could hear some of what she was saying because it was so low.

_"Maybe she could—"_

_"No how could she—"_

_"She could never—"_

Then she let out a frustrated growl, then she almost screamed loud enough for a even a human to hear

"Why do I love Chloe so much" I smiled and opened the door

"Jasmine, what are you doing in here" I played dumb

"Nothing just catching up" she made up and excuse, why didn't she just say it?

"You don't need to catch up your like perfect in every subject" I smiled then my phone rang Blow by Ke$ha it was Amy texting me

**Amy- where r u!  
>Me- in an empty classroom trying to pry details from Jazzy<br>Amy- huh?  
>Me- I will tell u later<strong>

I put my phone away

"Jazz, could you come by later to my house, I really gota tell you something" she smiled and nodded then kissed me. I walked out and went to class; the rest of the day went by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was walking home. I got there and sat on my bed, thinking about how I was going to tell Jasmine. It was hours of me doing nothing except looking at the ceiling. Then Jasmine came in

"So what do you want to tell me?" she asked lying down next to me I turned to face her she did the same. I kissed her and believe me it was hard to pull away, but I had to tell her somehow

"Jasmine I-" I couldn't say it what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she felt weird after it?

"Chloe" Jasmine said "Can I say something before you do?" I nodded "Chloe I'm don't just love you, I'm _in_-love with you" she stood up, I got up behind her I put my hands around her waist and pulled her close I kissed her long and hard, she pulled away "Does this mean you feel the same?" I just kissed her again she smiled in the kiss. I was so glad she said it instead of me I don't think I would've gotten it out.

I heard my mom coming I didn't care; I just moved my hands up to her shoulders. My mom opened the door she saw us quietly said sorry, and closed the door. I heard her door open and close. So I knew she was going to bed. I led Jasmine to my bed, and fell on it she was on top.

We made out for a few hours and then went downstairs because I was starving, we had some left over pizza then watched TV, and we fell asleep on the couch while watching Easy A. good thing tomorrow was the weekend. We woke up around noon; I found a note tapped to the TV

_Chloe,_

_I didn't want to wake you considering how late you were up, but I have to go out of town for a few days, hope to be back by Tuesday, be good. You know where the money is and everything else, _

_Love you Mom_

"Jazz, we can have movie night with Amy and Paul, my mom's gone till Tuesday" she said great from the kitchen "What are you eating?" I asked as I got in there she shrugged

"It's either a moldy Mango or a tomato" I scrunched my nose

"Gross" I laughed and ordered Chinese, "Hi one order of shrimp fried rice, one sweet and sour chicken and one pork fried rice… Thanks" I hung up I kissed Jasmine then, took a shower, I got on some new Pjs and went back down just as I got down there the doorbell rang… I opened the door to see Brian instead of the Chinese guy

"Hi Brian" I said stepping out and closing the door behind me

"Hi, I was wondering if you would want to get a coffee or something" I shook my head

"Brian I can't, I can't see you, and I can't be with you" he looked hurt

"Why? Did I do something wrong"

"No Brian it's just I'm- I'm gay Brian, I can't be with you"

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you around" he turned and walked away, just as the Chinese guy came I gave him the money and thanked him

"Here we go" I told Jasmine she looked pleased,

"So what happened out there" she asked as we sat at the Island

"Brian came and I told him I was gay, he sulked off when I said that. I swear I saw him crying" she rubbed my arm

"Oh I'm so sorry" she gave me a sympathetic look

"It's ok, I mean either way It wouldn't have worked, plus I would've broken up with him anyways, he's way too old" she nodded we ate our Chinese and talked about crazy stuff then I called Amy and told her about movie night.

"Amy"

"Yeah"

"No one is getting drunk this time"

"Yeah yeah, see you tonight" she squealed and hung up

"I swear her squeal gets louder everyday" we laughed then went over to the couch, we watched Elmo if you can believe that. My back was against the arm of the couch, Jasmine was between my legs with her head against my chest, after about an hour of Elmo I couldn't get the song out of my head "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA ELMOS WORLD!" was stuck in my head it was so annoying we switched it to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, we started making out after episode 5… what? We got bored… Amy came in… honestly hasn't she ever heard of a door bell

"Ah! Gross stop!"

"Haven't you ever heard if a door bell?" I asked

"I tried that no one answered, and now I see why" how could we not hear the doorbell? Amy was smiling she went to the pillow closet where we kept everything we needed for movie night, including pillows, blankets, and extra supply of popcorn witch if Jasmine could she would date, and some secret movies that only I knew about…Shh... I got out the popcorn and started making it, when Jasmine heard the first pop she was up and in front of the microwave in seconds literally bouncing up and down and smiling, I just laughed at that.

I hoped for an all girl movie night tonight but who knows if Amy invited Paul or Alek. When the popcorn was done we had in a movie and I swear Jasmine ate half of the popcorn before the first five minutes was up

"Jeez Jazzy slow down" I took the popcorn away from her "Save some for the rest of us" I gave the popcorn to Amy. We had in Ben 10, not the cartoon. I thought back to my secret supply of Movies, I ran over the movies I had in there, Inception, 12 angry men, the African queen, Annie hall, the bicycle thief, and Breathless.

I choose Breathless, Ben 10 ended and I said I would pick next I went to the closet and pulled a string, a little door opened and I got out Breathless and closed the door

"Here we go Breathless" Amy took the movie away from me

"How long have you had this I never saw it" I rolled my eyes

"I have a lot of things you don't know about" was all I said, then I took the movie away from her and put it in I laid on my stomach, and Jasmines head was on my back Amy was next to me.

"That's it, I'm calling Paul"

"No Amy no!" she had her phone out and I tried to take it from her she swiped it away Jasmine got up and so did I we tackled Amy.

"Hi Paul"

"Amy no!" I took the phone from her

"Hello?" Paul said

"Sorry Paul Amy's crazy don't listen to a word she says for the night!" I hung up,

"Amy! Don't do that" I yelled I went to make more popcorn

"Hay I just remembered something" Amy came up next to me "So what did you mean by pry details from Jazzy?" I rolled my eyes

"Amy that was yesterday, you just can't let it go can you?" her jaw dropped

"Wait so Jasmine was here since yesterday!" I nodded

"Yeah we fell asleep on the couch and woke about noon, then we ordered Chinese and Brian came, and no he didn't bring the Chinese, I told him I was gay and then the Chinese guy came we ate then watched TV then started making out then you came, without warning!" I shot at her

"Hey you're the ones who didn't hear the door bell even with your super hearing, you two were so wrapped up in spit swapping" I gave her a look

"Like you haven't done it before with Paul" she scoffed

"Not like that"

"Like what"

"You guys didn't even see yourselves did you? It was insane, Jasmine on top made it worse it just shows how insane you made her" she pointed to Jasmine

"Well shall we do it again just to get the feel of what we did?"

"No no no!" she waved her hands "No please no!"

"Oh please Amy we can't until you're gone or asleep or else we will get gagging or throwing up"

"Well excuse me for thinking lesbians making out is gross"

"Hey Lesbians means we have sex, we are not Lesbian"

"Fine Gay girls then"

"Better" I nodded and walked back into the living room with the popcorn Jasmine ambushed me

"Jeez slow down Jasmine or I'm gona lose another life" she stopped and kissed me one arm was around my neck the other on my shoulder. I kissed back obviously, Amy didn't even say anything.

Maybe she took my words into thought I pulled away, and laughed then noticed Amy was asleep on the couch at least I hoped she was asleep, I sat on the stairs and Jasmine was next to me she started kissing me hungrily, after a long while of doing that we fell asleep on the stairs. I woke up before everyone else I was in Jasmine's lap against the wall I woke up to a noise, I got off of Jasmine she didn't wake, I looked around then I noticed an extra heart beat _Alek _I hoped "Alek" I said so he could hear but I would wake Jasmine or Amy

"Yes" I heard faintly

"Where are you?" I asked

"In your room" I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

"Alek" I said so now even a human could hear, I felt cold air from behind I turned nothing felt it again turned nothing turned nothing, where was he? I felt hands on my waist, I didn't want to turn around, but instinctively I did just in case. It was Jasmine, I smiled

"Where's Alek" I asked

"Alek who" she whispered in my ear, now I'm the one who's speechless "Now look at who's speechless" she chuckled, my room was dark I could only see her because of my night vision; sometimes I hated my night vision. I would be happy to just feel her presence than see it; I loved her more than my own mother at this point. Just shows how amazing she is.

I tried to speak to tell her to let me go but I still couldn't speak, I didn't want her to let me go.

"Cat got your tongue?" she smirked and pushed me up against the wall "That's what I thought" since when is Jasmine so seductive? I don't remember anything after that, Jasmine and Amy say that I passed out on my bed, I couldn't remember.

At school Jasmine came up to me at my locker

"Hey girly, have fun last night?"

"After you tried to seduce me, I don't remember"

"Yeah you just totally blacked out" she smiled and leaned against a locker

"Mhmm, I'll believe that after pigs fly"

"Hey Umm this is that last day you're gona see me for the rest of the week, I'm going to a meeting in Seattle with my mom." My face fell

"When will you be back" I said putting a book in my locker

"Next Monday, I'll come to your house" I nodded and kissed her I said bye and walked to class. I walked down the hall texting Amy, when Sabrina came up to me

"So now you're gay, one minute you're blackmailing Alek the next your gay and hitting on his cousin" she shook her head and tsked a few times "What are we going to do with you, you shouldn't be allowed to walk these halls" Jasmine came up the next minute

"Hey Sabrina, what's up oh your trying to make Chloe feel bad yeah well it ain't working, so turn your slutty little butt around and walk away" she made a turning motion with her finger Sabrina's face turned red and she stormed away.

"Since when do you say word like that?" she winked "What have I turned you into?"

"Well I'm certainly not the old Jasmine anymore, that's why I'm going to this meeting, my mom thinks if I'm my old self for a while it would be good for me" we were walking down the hall

"Ha ha poor you" I rubbed her arm

"You keep doing that I'm gona lose control" I stopped

"Sorry" I looked at the ground

"Do it when I come back" I wasn't sure if I should believe her

"Promise" I tested

"I don't know. I could or I couldn't"

"Fine but I'm holding this against you" she rolled her eyes

"You do that" she stopped in front of me "But beware when I lose control I'm unpredictable" she whispered in my ear, I shivered she smiled and kissed me "See ya next Monday" she walked off I was left speechless, again.

The rest of the week was a bore without Jasmine it was no fun I was up all night on Sunday, waiting for Jasmine to swoop in the window, I finally fell asleep around 3:00 in the morning I was more asleep than awake but I was partially awake I could see a figure walking around my room, I couldn't tell who it was but I knew it was a girl, she came closer. Her hair was in a ponytail so it wasn't my mom that leaves Amy or Jasmine.

The girl moved and I felt her climb in my bed, that makes it Jasmine I knew because she put her arms around my waist and pulled my closer I could feel the warmth from her body, I fell asleep fully

*Dream*

_"Chloe" a voice said it sounded like Jasmine_

_"Hello?" I said trying to locate the voice "who and where are you?" I asked the voice_

_"Chloe come closer" it said_

_"Where are you" I asked again" I can't come closer if I can't find you" _

_"Chloe, please I need you, come closer" _

_"Is that you Jasmine" she showed her self _

_"Chloe, you need to come to me" she said then there was a wall in between us "Chloe come! Chloe don't leave me, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe" she faded away _

_"No Jasmine no don't go! Jasmine please come back, Jasmine don't leave me!" I pleaded _

I shot up, screaming "Jasmine!" I had tears down my face Jasmine was trying to calm me down I buried my face into her

"Chloe what happened" she kept asking me

"Jasmine don't leave me" I said hugging her she was stroking my hair

"Why would I ever leave you?" she said looking into my eyes and leaning in, she kissed me, "Chloe, I will never leave you" she whispered not even pulling away to answer, I kissed her again

"I love you Jasmine" she smiled

"I love you too" we kissed for a while longer before we fell asleep again her arm was around my waist and pinned to the bed, that must not have been comfortable , we were facing each other. I loved watching her sleep she looked so peaceful, and sweet, and she had the smallest smile on her face she is usually so serious and boring but now she is just so peaceful and beautiful.

Her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light I smiled

"Good morning sleepy head" I said she smiled. I pecked her lips before standing up

"Chloe" she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed "I can't let you do that" she smirked

"What? Why?"

"You can't get up and leave the room, you can't be in a different room then me, besides the bathroom that's private" she said

"Well then let me go because I have to wash up" she let go of my wrist and closed her eyes I rolled mine "you know this is one reason why I love you so much" she kissed me again and I went to wash up…

**Hey hey hey! Sooooooooooo for the last chapter Chloe having Blue hair look at my profile picture and you will see a demo of what I think it would look like, bewarned it looks like shit sooo don't get too mad at me, luv yalll! Hope you like**


End file.
